MossesDoy
by Han dj
Summary: Dr. Drakken was suddenly lost in the wild when he tried to make an ass of himself to prove to Shego that he can do things without him. After two years of Drakken's disappearance and boredom almost took Shego's insanity, the ex-evil doctor sent Shego a gif
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ah-ah...I do not own Kim Possible...nor would I like to think that Ron Stoppable owns her, only Shego has that right to own her Kimmie! Understand?

Summary: Dr. Drakken was suddenly lost in the wild when he tried to make an ass of himself to prove to Shego that he can do things without him. After two years of Drakken's disappearance and boredom almost took Shego's insanity, the ex-evil doctor sent Shego a gift...right at her doorstep. Kim was desperately in need of some Shego-time and her wish was granted but not in the way she was hoping for.

Warning: KIGO...will have the most 7 chapters, and don't expect long chapters this time. Just got the whim to write this, I'm not even sure if I'll send this to my beta to be edited...so just be patient with my monstrous English. Okay...

Rated: T

A/N: I'm not so sure how I'm going to write the super XXX section of creamy too...so I did another story that is rated T! So yeah...no smex here, the rating is mostly for Shego's cussing and adult language. Oh...and I did this while I'm halfway finish with my Stupid Cupid chapter 6 update...so probably this will be posted after or before Stupid Cupid 6. Jeez...I had one more KIGO plot that is still not written but I don't want to write that one unless I finish Stupid Cupid first...cause that one will be as long as Baby 101 I think...

Mosses...Doy!

Part 1

Be-beep-beep-beep

"Hey Wade? What's the sitch?" A certain red headed varsity cheer-leader asked as she wiped her eyes off of sleep. She was lying down on her stomach and her naked back was covered partly by her pink, floral blanket

The Afro-American boy who had suddenly entered his growth spurt chuckled at the other line as he saw Kim's predicament, "Well..." he said in his deep baritone voice, "First Kim, I think it would be bad for your rep as Upperton University varsity head cheerleader to be seen naked beside...ahrm...another...ahrm I mean aspiring cheerleader...ahrm..." he said trying hard to cover his laughter with a coughing sound

"What?" Kim's clouded mind asked and then she shifted her gaze beside her bed to see a blond woman with wide eyes looking at her, she winced at the sudden attack of headache "Ahmmm..." Kim then looked at Wade, "What is she doing here and who is this girl?"

The aforementioned blond woman stood up in disgust revealing her very naked body, she pulled the cover off Kim revealing a now very red and yet naked Kim Possible. She then hit Kim with the blanket as she said, "Fuck you Kim Possible! You played hard last night and you don't even remember me being here! You don't even know my name! Fuck you!"

Kim's eyes widened at the woman beside her and then looked at Wade, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked the Afro-American boy once the naked blond strode out of her room with only her blanket around her as she curses Kim's name while going out.

"It seems you got a little drank again last night Kim." He said grinning, "And that was different from your usual nightly encounters..."

"That's because?"

Wade grinned, "She's not raven haired...plus, when did you start screwing aspiring cheerleaders?"

Kim shrugged her shoulders, "Well from what we are seeing right now...I guess it started last night?" she winced as another attack of headache came her way, "So will you now leave that gutter and tell me what's the sitch

Wade grinned again, "I think you're wish might have come true." Wade said

"What?" Kim frowned, "Am I the one who has a hangover here or what?"

"I mean...I got a tip on your website asking for help...immediately and guess where's the coordinate when I traced the call?"

"My head is splitting right now...I am not in the mood to play _guess what _Wade, so please...spill..."

"Drakken's latest lair...just before he and Shego disappeared two years ago."

Silence

"Whoa!" Wade shouted as he suddenly covered the lens of his computer when Kim suddenly got up...naked

Kim blushed intensely and looked at her naked self before she got the decency to pull another blanket to cover her, "Sorry..."

"Jeez...next time ring a bell Kim! I don't want to have sleepless nights this week!"

Kim grinned, "Ohhh...Wade is becoming a man now hah?"

"KIM!"

"Okay! Just sent the coordinate in my Kim-com and I'll head over there...well after I drink something to take out this nasty headache first." she said sighing

"Okay Kim, good luck...and I do hope you're in shape to go mano y mano with her...well after two years..."

Kim smiled satisfactorily, "I've never been prepared like today Wade...Thanks."

KPKPKP

"Fuck Dr. D!" Shego yelled as she keeps on pacing back and forth in front of a very wet, and open cardboard, "What the hell were you thinking sending me this!" she yelled again and pointed at the open box

A sudden giggling sound erupted in the lair

"You really have to go and screw things up! Then you sent me this…this…" Shego stutters as she finds the right adjective to give Drakken's present, "Ahhhhhh!"

Another giggling sound then followed by gurgling

"I'm gonn'a lose it! Kim Possible! Where the heck are you?!" She shouted at the top of her lungs

(Flashback)

_Shego just arrived at her employer's lair after two years of training and reshaping. It has been two years since her employer departed the lair without her to conquer the wild jungle in Africa, just to be an ass and to prove the green skinned woman that she was wrong when she told her blue skinned employer that he can do nothing without her…so to prove her wrong, he embarked on his own mission_

_And that was two years ago_

_Her imbecile, moronic, idiotic employer got himself lost without even using any tracking device on him! How stupid was that?_

_One advantage of this is that Shego has lots of vacation days…that's it_

_Disadvantages: One, she can't asked the blue man for a raise in salary (though her salary comes to her regularly every month) and two, no Drakken to take over the world means no Kim Possible to stop him!_

_Okay, disadvantage one was fine for her, she have the dough to laze out anywhere in the world when she wants to but disadvantage number two is surely something she cannot accept. There is no way she' going to make it through another year without facing Kimmie, Princess, Pumpkin, Cupcake…bubble butt…_

_Shego grinned at the thought_

_And as if the sky was agreeing with her thought…it started to rain. Light rains at first but as time goes on, the rain poured down like cats and dogs_

"_Damn lairs! That's hard when there's no Dr. D to hire hench services to clean up! All the roofs rusted and now…" she sighed as she watch raindrops falling from numerous holes on their ceiling, "And another damn for this cold lair! What the heck happened to the thermostat?!" she yelled at no one_

_She was about to learn what happened when she heard the lairs very loud doorbell (or was it gatebell?). So, Shego being pissed to the max marched to the front gate with a scowl, ready to pounce and blast anyone who dares invade her privacy…  
_

"_Who the hell…"_

_And her supposed tirade stopped as she'd seen no one, instead there was nothing but the pouring rain outside_

"_Darn! If this is some kind of Joke! You better stop or you'll never know what will hit…"_

_A loud giggling sound stopped her rant outside, so she looked down where she heard the sound comes from and her brows rose up when she saw a now soaked card board. An envelope was pasted on top of it and it seemed waterproof_

_She took the envelope, opened it and read the content inside_

"_Shego," she read and her eyes rolled as she realized whose penmanship it was. She sighed deeply and continued, "I know I have been gone for long and I don't think I could come back yet. As I've told you, I have conquered a very powerful tribe here in…where am I?" Shego frowned _the hell doctor D? Why the heck are you asking me where you are?! Damn idiot! _Shego thought and then continued, "Anyways, I know this is a very short notice but I've sent you something that is mine and I expect you to take good care of it," _If this is another poodle I'm so going to find you anywhere and kill you!_ "No, it is not a poodle but yes the one in the box is alive. I shall be coming back for it when the right time arrives and as you're my most trusted evil family, I'm leaving it to you."_

_Shego's brows scrunched when after the letter, a check that was worth something she can't imagine she'll have was inserted with it_

_Oh-oh…when Dr. D gives me a lot of money without whining, that means I'm not going to like whatever it is that's in this box! She thought as she ignited one hand with low plasma and opened it_

_The giggling increased and…_

"_DR. DRAKKEN!! I'M GOING TO FIND YOU AND KILL YOU!!"_

(End Flashback)

And Shego was doing the same as she reminisced how she arrived at a state where she have to ask for Kim Possible's help

"Are you that ready to fight me Shego you have to give out that what? Was that a warrior chant?" Kim Possible said smiling at the raven haired woman

"Don't start Possible!" Shego said frowning

"Oh, no Princess? No Pumpkin? No Cupcake…"

Shego looked at her as she rolled her eyes and then she shifted her focus on the box, not minding whether Kim made her fighting stance

"I didn't call to fight you princess," she sighed deeply and pointed at the opened cardboard box, "I asked you here to help me because I have no idea what to do with this fucking thing!" Shego said almost defeated

And that aura of Shego caught Kim's curiosity. She relaxed her stance and stepped closer to the whining and cursing Shego, before she looked inside the box to see what caused Shego to feel like this

"Ah Shego?" Kim asked without taking her eyes on the box's occupant

"Yeah?" Shego replied stopping her rant

"Are you actually cursing in front of a baby?"

-end part 1-

A/N: Yeah another baby story but this is a bit different since the baby is…I'm sure you've guessed. The anime Aishteru Baby inspired me to do this. Origially, it should have been an AU verse where Kim's happy life would suddenly be spoiled by an unknown sister none of them knew…but thinking it was Kim, I don't think she'll be asking Shego any help, so I did the reverse…but this time…

You'll get the whole story once this is finish!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: To all of you who have been waiting for Stupid Cupid 6...Sorry, I've already done ¾, but you know...work, laziness then add my aunt who is visiting us and sharing my room (hence instead of writing I have to divide my attention so she won't think that I've neglected her while she's at our house). Yeah excuses...excuses...but right now I'm at work and had finished my work load for today (very early neh?), but I don't have my stupid cupid file here so I instead decided to write part two of mosses...doy.

Part 2

"Ah Shego?" Kim asked without taking her eyes off the box's occupant

"Yeah?" Shego replied stopping her rant

"Are you actually cursing in front of a baby?"

She scowled, "What do you think princess?" the irate green skinned woman asked sarcastically, "Unless we both are hallucinating and that's not a baby we are seeing."

Silence

Kim cooed at the giggling baby first before she turned her focused on Shego who stopped pacing and was now looking at her, "First off Shego," Kim said, a finger was inside the box as the baby thought the finger was a very good toy to play at. "You disappeared along with Dr. Drakken for two years, why and where I have no idea.." she said then stopped. She looked at Shego with a raised eyebrow as if silently asking _'okay, so where and why?' _but Shego returned her stare, "Okay, do I really need to spell that out to you?"

"Spell out what Princess?" _What the hell are you driving at this time princess?_

"Why and where did you disappear to?" Kim asked her irritation coming back

"Whoa!" Shego said raising a palm against Kim, "I didn't know that I need to explain myself to you if I decide to disappear! And to where? I don't think it's your damn business pumpkin." She said huffing. She then crossed her arms over her chest, one foot stomping on the ground

Kim's irritation deflated _oh yeah…why the hell am I concerned anyway?_ She then sighed and shrugged her shoulder. She then looked at the baby, cooed at him once more before she withdrew her finger and turned around to leave

"Hey!" Shego called out when she saw Kim Possible leaving, "Where the hell do you think you're going?" Shego asked

Kim turned around to face the thief, "Out, leaving where else?"

Shego's eyes widened, _the hell? Kimmie is bailing out on me? That's not gonna happen…_"but…but I called you out here to help me out,"

"Why should I care Shego?" Kim asked in her most apathetic way

"Why should you care? Doy…you're Kim Possible…"

"So? As you've said, I shouldn't give a damn where and why you disappeared, so why should I concern myself with something that's none of my business?" Kim said and then she frowned

Silence

Kim was about to turn around when Shego spoke

"Dr. D got lost in the wild…and I have nothing to do so I took a vacation, work out and polished my skills. That's why, to where, I can't tell you because then they'll hunt me down and kill me for outing them." Shego said

Kim was surprised to hear Shego's voice laced with defeat, "Dr. D? Lost in the wild and he didn't asked for you to find him?" Kim asked ignoring Shego's reason for not telling her where

"You know how idiotic my boss is. He didn't put any tracking device on him and…"

"He was lost for two years?" Kim asked in bewilderment, and Shego nodded her head in affirmation, "Seriously?"

Shego frowned, "Can you not use that word? It reminds me so much of that Ed the dufus ape!" Shego exclaimed and Kim nodded, "So?"

"That was first, and this…" Kim pointed at the baby, "Whose baby is this?" Shego didn't answer instead she handed the envelope containing Dr. Drakken's letter to Kim.

Kim started reading and her eyes widened

"Dr. D gave me a check with a very large amount…if you help me, I could share half with you…with the amount, you could fund your team and have more gadgets…"

Kim looked at Shego with wide eyes after looking at the check, "Is this for real?" Shego nodded

"He bribes me with insane amount of money if he wanted me to do something he knew I'll be pissed of."

"I mean…the baby? The baby is Dr. Drakken's and he's entrusting him to you…"

"That's what the letter says, but I'm not sure if the baby was Drakken's as you see…he's not blue…"

And that's when the time the baby decided to cry out loud

Shego started to rattle as she has no idea what to do, "Kimmie! The baby is crying! What am I to do?" she asked

Kim slack jawed, "You…you have no idea how to handle a baby?" Kim asked

Shego stop rattling and faced Kim, "Why? Do you?"

"I used to baby sit…hello, haven't you read my website?"

Silence

"Oh…yeah, so I guessed I contacted the right person."

Silence

"Okay, I'll help…"

"Good!" Shego said excitedly and hurriedly stepped closer to engulf Kim in embrace

Kim's face reddened

As well as Shego

"Then…you can hold on to the check…" Shego said when she slowly pulled away from the very embarrassed Kim

"Amm, you know I don't get payments for…"

"Then let it not be a payment, besides we could use the money to buy whatever this baby needs…"

And they remembered the wailing baby

"Oh…yeah…"

Kim stepped closer to the baby and took him out of the box, "My God Shego, the baby's skin is cold, I think we need something to heat him up." Kim said as she tried to engulf the infant in her embrace to warm him, but the baby is still cold and crying

"That's easy." Shego raised a hand and ignited her power

Kim looked at her in aghast, "You can't be serious, you're not thinking of putting this baby under your plasma?"

"Hey! I could control the heat my hand can generate so it could be just warm to the touch."

Kim shook her head, "No, we're not risking that." Kim looked around, "This lair sure is cold…and dripping," she said

Shego slumped her shoulder, "Yeah, been away for long and there's no Dr. D to hire villain home service to clean the lair."

Kim smiled, "It's okay, perhaps you're room is much cleaner and warmer?"

Shego shook her head no, "I've just arrived today Kimmie, and that box suddenly appeared out of nowhere."

"But we need to keep her warm…" Kim frowned to think of something then she extended her folded arm with the baby to Shego, "Take him first…"

Shego's eyes widened, "What? Oh no…you can't make me carry that damn baby…"

"Shego! Stop cursing in front of the baby!"

"Okay! But I'm not carrying that…that…that baby!"

Kim frowned and then smiled after wards as realization hit her, "You're afraid aren't you?'

Shego's eyes widened in horror, "What are you saying princess?"

"You're afraid of babies!" Kim said out loud, grinning. The baby on her arms wailed louder after that

"No…I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No!"

"Okay, if you're not then hold this for me! I need my arms to get my communicator and contact Wade."

"But…"

Kim almost laughed when Shego's face paled, but the green skinned woman moved forward to get closer, and slowly she extended her arms so Kim could transfer the baby on it

"Princess…what if the baby falls?" Shego asked as the baby was transferred to her arms and she brought one arm around her other to secure the baby

Kim snickered, "With the way you're holding that baby, I don't think he's ever gonna fall. Trust me."

Seconds later, both of them looked at the baby as he stopped crying and he once again giggled, his small plumped hands kept on hitting Shego's arms that was securing him

"He likes you." Kim said and smiled

"Well…this must be a weird kid to like me." Shego said sighing, then she looked at the kid in her arms, "I don't know if you're really Dr. D's but I don't see any hint that you're his…so, you be a good kid so Kimmie and I could take care of you while that blue dolt is away, and I promised, I won't be hard on you." Shego said

Kim overheard the last of her sentence after she disconnects her call to Wade. "I say, that kid must have felt your warm body that's why he stopped crying." Kim said as she stepped closer to Shego and the baby

"You called nerdlinger?" Shego asked

Kim's eyes rolled up and then she shook her head, "Well I had Wade scan the whole lair to see if there's a place here we could use as a nursery…"

"What?" Shego asked indignantly

Kim frowned, "What? Of course the baby needs a place to sleep and…"

"No…not that, _that _I know this kid needs, but what do you mean here inside the lair?"

"Why? Do you have other house you can use…"

"Stop-stop!" Shego said, "You mean me? Just me?"

"Yeah, but don't worry I'll help you set up and…"

"Befucking no!" Shego yelled causing the baby in her arms to giggle loudly

"Shego watch your language!"

"I am not going to take care of this kid alone, no…Kimmie, that's why I asked you…"

Kim's eyes widened, "Hey, I thought you asked me because you have no idea what to do, but I didn't think you mean a full time help here!"

"What? Why the hell would I offer to give you half of the money if I wasn't thinking that?"

"Well…for one, you might have offered out of the goodness of your heart?"

"Doy!...I'm evil remember? Shego…evil as in evil with a capital E?"

Kim chuckled, "Yeah," Kim raised a palm in front of Shego's face, "Tell that to the hand," she said, "And does evil includes calling out for her arch nemesis to take care of a baby delivered right in front of her doorstep?"

"Fuck…"

"Language."

"This kid was sent by Dr. D! Didn't you get it? Sent by my employer…employer means he pays me and when he pays me that means I have to do what he asked me to!" Shego reasoned irritated then looked down at the baby, cooed at him when he began to pout and was ready to cry again, causing the baby to smile and giggle

Kim shook her head _and that's the look of evil right? _She asked herself, "You always have the prerogative to not obey Dr. D…I should know…"

Shego looked at Kim with wide, almost teary eyes, her lips were pouting and her head bent to the side

Kim closed her eyes _don't tell me Shego is using my own ammunition…gah! _Kim sighed deeply, "Okay! Okay!" Kim relented, "I'll help you out all the way until Dr. D comes back…"

"Yes!" she said happily and hopped on one foot, she stopped and looked at the kid, "See…I told you that pout will work, don't worry I'll teach how to do that!" Shego said to the kid and the baby replied with a giggle and his hands raising up to bumped Shego's chin

"That pout was mine! You stole it…" Kim said shaking her head

Shego looked at her and smiled, "Yeah…so I'm a thief, that's what I do."

_Yeah…you really are good in stealing, you stole my heart…_Kim's eyes widened at that thought _where the hell did come from?_ But then some things Wade said resurfaced on her head like her having one night stands with raven haired females all of the time except for that one time, well earlier where she hasn't even recalled having a fling with a blond…wanna be cheerleader

_(Oh-oh…it seems you're in big trouble right now…)_

_Damn conscience…_

Her warring mind was interrupted by her Kim-com's beeping noise. She took it out and opened it to see Wade

"_Sorry Kim, it took me quite a while, but that lair is not conducive to raise a baby. It needs major repairs, as in major Kim."_ Wade said

"Thanks Wade. Am, can you please send me a lift out of here…and make sure to include a baby harness on it."

_Wade frowned, "Why are you suddenly interested in nursery and baby harnesses?"_

"Long story Wade, but I really need it ASAP, we need to get out of here since there's nothing we can use here to warm us up."

_"We?" _NO answer instead a pleading look "_Okay…but you'll tell me later?"_ Wade said

"Yes I will. So please and thank you Wade?'

Wade smiled and made a salute, _"I'm on it Kim."_

Kim disconnected once again and looked at a smirking Shego, "What?"

"You know Dr. D has a hover craft here?" Shego asked

"Yes, but that won't be good for the baby." Kim said, "Are you still okay carrying the kid?"

Shego smiled "Yes, I think I'm getting the hang of it." She said shrugging

"And he's getting the hang of you."

Shego looked at the kid then at Kim, "I don't know, I think he's just a good kid and he likes almost everyone."

Kim smiled, stepped closer so she too could play with the baby. The baby started playing with her fingers again enthusiastically, "I think you're right."

Silence except for the baby noises

"So where are you taking us?"

Kim smiled and looked at Shego, "My apartment, if we have to take care of the baby, we at least need to be in one place. I go to school and I'm not planning on riding back and forth to your place and mine, that's too much time wasted and that will be a kill for me."

Shego nodded her head in understanding, "So we'll cohabitate finally after having our baby? That's what normal couple should do right?" Shego said grinning widely at Kim

Who reddened at the thought…"SHEGO!"

The baby squealed loud

"You haven't change pumpkin."

KPKPKP

15 minutes later, a copter arrived and the three boarded it. Shego and Kim sat on the baby harness' sides and they flew out to Upperton.

Unbeknownst to them, a young man was watching them. A smile crossed his face

"Be well my prince…be well…"

-end-

Hahaha…and I still have what…6 hours before I could go home…with nothing to do? Hope the muse keep running so I could write part three…

Next: What happened to Drakken really and who is the kid? What is the name Shego and Kim would give the baby (Oh my both them naming the baby…isn't that something?"

No beta…forgive poor grammar


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yay…free time means more writing! (Too bad I don't have Stupid Cupid file here with me). So to all of you KIGO avid readers, I do hope I post something worth reading while waiting for the others and me to update our stories…I'll finish stupid cupid this evening! Promise!

Part 3

Lola Basyang: Once upon a time, there was a king who decided to travel the wild mountain to prove that he could survive without the help of his servants. He made all the necessary research and built the most advance vehicle and left his kingdom to embark on his mission. But the king has no idea that he really wasn't capable of conquering the wild or anything on his own…so after two years of walking round and round…

(Approximately 2 weeks ago)

Huff…Huff…pant…pant…pant

"I can't believe I forgot to bring a tracking device and a compass with me…now I'm not even sure where I am!" the nasal, irritating voice of a man said as he rants while trekking up the mountain, "I'm out of breath! Curse you Shego!" he shouted and slumped his shoulders when the echo resounded around him, "Where the hell am I? How long have I been walking around this forest…this mountain!" he shouted again and it echoed back again

"YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL THAT!" he yelled at no one in particular and it echoed a different line "BUT YOU'RE NOT!"

He continued his journey but later on stopped and his nose started sniffing…_what is that smell?_ He winced at it _and where the hell did that smell comes from?_ He started searching for the very unruly smell everywhere except himself and didn't found it

A crow hovered above him making a noise that sounds like "Ack you smell…Ack you smell…" then it flew away

"Damn you Mr. Crow! How impertinent of you to say I smell!" he said raising a fist on the flying bird. But then he put it down when his nose accidentally smelled his underarm, "Damn…that bird is saying the truth!"

Lola Basyang: So King Andrew Lipsky, a.k.a. King Drakken went on to search for a place where he could wash himself. He walked miles and miles to find a body of water that could make him clean…and finally, he was rewarded…

"River! River!" Drakken shouted as he saw a river that was covered by tall shrubs and bushes. He went through it and smiled at the scene before his eyes, "This is what we call heaven!" he said happily

He crouched down to quench his thirst first before he starts cleaning himself. He splashed his face with the water before he drank some. He was in that routine when his eyes caught something

He blinked his eyes several times and when he stopped, the thing he saw was still there…floating on the river, "That…is that a floating golden egg?" he asked no one then an evil grin was pasted on his face, "The largest golden egg!" he shouted as he puts down his bag and decided to get closed to the egg to take it.

So he swam towards it and then pulled the egg to the safety of the riverbank. He frowned when he finally take a good look of the egg…it wasn't a golden egg, instead it's a large egg shape container that was made of gold painted brass. He saw that it has hinges on the side so presumed that it could open _this probably has treasures inside…_

Lola Basyang: So he started inspecting it and…

(Camera stopped rolling as Dr. Drakken stood up and angrily faced the old woman sitting at the rocking chair)

Drakken: Stop narrating you old woman! This is Kim Possible and not some fairy tales!

(Lola Basyang's eyes widened)

Lola Basyang: I see…so this is not my own TV show? (Drakken shook his head no and Lola Basyang stood up from her rocking chair and shouted) Who the fuck made this major mistake and flew me out of the Philippines?! Fuck you all! Pack up now!

Han Dj: Hehehe…sorry…so on to Drakken's adventure (Author has to duck as Lola Basyang tried to hit her head with a metal cane then she scampered out

Drakken's eyes widened when he saw what's inside the egg-shaped, large container…"Baby...the treasure is…is a baby?!" he screamed

He would have bawled if not for the baby giggling at him and tried to reach out for him. Drakken looked at the baby surprised, _the baby actually likes me? He…likes me? Hahaha! _"The Baby Likes Me!"

Unbeknownst to him…two sets of eyes were watching his every action

KPKPKP

(Approximately 1 week after)

Drakken has no doubt in love with the baby he was carrying and his simple minded mind (though the genius he was) didn't even wonder how baby needs pops out of everywhere when he needs it…but then, as life's normal cycle goes…nothing last forever

One night while sleeping with the baby on top of him, he was visited by a man in his dream

"_Blue man," _the dream man said

"Who are you?" Dr. Drakken sleeping in his sleep

"_I am the guardian of that child you have in your arms right now."_

"Are you taking him away from me? I won't let you!"

"_No…he cannot come back in our kingdom yet, his life is in danger at the moment and he needed to be kept safe."_

"Oh…so can I keep him?"

"_At this point? No…after all the researched we've made, we have learned that you're the one our kingdom need to overthrow all the barbarians that wanted to conquer us." _The dream man said

"You…you need…me?"

"_We know you're a genius and that you can build us a machine that could stop our conquerors."_

"You want me to build something for you?"

"_Yes…and because of that, you have to leave the child to someone you can trust…and you shall come with me to my kingdom."_

And before Drakken could answer, the dream ended and he woke up…to find a very large man in front of him. The baby not with him but instead was being carried by young man

"You shall come with us Dr. Drakken." The huge man said

Drakken stood up and shook his head, "No, But I will after I returned to my lair and leave this kid to Shego."

The young man replied, "This Shego is the green woman you're always with?" Drakken nodded his head, "Your lair is the one at Middleton? The one you recently abandoned?" He asked again and Drakken nodded, "Why leave the baby to that woman?"

"Because she's family and I trust her."

"You trust her that much?" The young man asked again

"I trusted her with my life, so yes…I do trust Shego. She might be cranky all the time but she's good and she can protect the baby."

The two men looked at each other and nodded

"We shall bring you to your craft; you can send it back to your lair with me." The young man said, "I'll be sure to drop the baby to your lair's doorstep and will make sure that the woman you call Shego took care of him."

And so they did

(At the craft)

Drakken has no idea how to explain the baby to Shego _she's going to kill me once I returned, _he thought then he grinned when he remembered something. So he opened his bag and write a check and inserted it on the enveloped he pasted on the box where the baby was

_Sorry Shego…but I finally found a place where my talent is very much accepted…I shall return as soon as I can…_ He thought as he paste the letter to the box. He gave the baby one last look before he said goodbye and sent the craft flying back to his lair

KPKPKP

Shego walked in the small apartment where Kim was staying during her years in Upperton. She tried to hide her laughter when she saw a cabinet full of cuddlebuddies, but still Kim noticed her shoulder shaking

"What's funny?"

"Nothing princess…" she said turning around to face the red headed woman. The baby in Kim's arm and sleeping, "At least kid here has something he could play with…"

Kim's eyes widened, "Oh no…you will buy him something to play with or munch with, but he is not getting any of my collection!" Kim said then she turn around to place the baby on the couch, "We need to shop for baby supplies, diapers, milk bottles, toys, teether…" Kim looked at the baby, "I believe he's in the age where he will put anything in his mouth because he's teething."

Shego frowned, "We had a teether at the lair." Shego said seriously

Kim thought about it for sometime before she realized what Shego was talking about, "We need teether for human babies! Not for puppies!"

Shego scratched her head, "Those two were different?"

"Hello? Are you going to put something in your mouth that was meant for a dog?" Kim asked disgustedly

"No…but that's because I know what I'm doing and it looks to me that _kid _doesn't know what he's doing." Shego reasoned then smiled widely as she saw Kim squirmed at her, "You look cute when you do that princess."

Kim frowned even more

"So when are we going to shop for baby supplies?" Shego asked

Kim faced her suddenly, "What? You will do the shopping! Not me, I'll print a list of what…"

Shego's eyes widened, "Oh no pumpkin! I'm not going to shop alone! What if securities sees me and thought I'm trying to steal something? What will I do?"

Silence

"Okay…you got a point, but there's no way that I'm shopping alone and you be left here on your own." Kim argued

"Why? Afraid I'll steal something from you?" Shego asked

_Well for your information…you did steal something from me a long time ago Shego…you stole my heart "and I'm damned!" _she told herself, "No Shego, because the baby is your responsibility and you should know what's your responsibility as the baby's caregiver." She said then she sat beside the baby and Shego sat on the single couch beside Kim

"Okay."

Kim looked at Shego, "That's it? Just okay? No complaint? No argument?"

Shego smiled, "You're right so what's there to argue about?"

Silence

Which was broken by the baby's loud crying

"What the fuck is happening to him now?" Shego asked and then she winced, "And what's that fucking smell?!"

Kim grinned, "I think he pooped and," she glared at Shego, "I told you to not swear in front of the baby!"

"He's asleep!"

"Now he's not because he's crying and he pooped!"

Silence and they both looked at the baby. Then Kim scooted out of the couch

Kim grinned at Shego, "Let me go over my things. I might find something to replace that diaper on him with?" the red head said slowly scooting out of the living room

Shego nodded, "Okay." She then looked at the baby. Kim frowned and hit Shego on her shoulder, "Hey! What was that for?"

Kim pointed towards the baby, "You take that diaper off of him and clean him while I look for something to change him into!"

Shego's eyes widened in shock…"You mean…I…I took that off…Oh no…" Shego shook her head vehemently

"It's either that or I'll just let you take care of him alone…"

"That's blackmailing Kimmie! And that's low for you!"

"Not when it gets you to do what you ought to do!"

Shego frowned, "But he's not just my baby! He's ours!"

"SHEGO!"

KPKPKP

Shego's face contorted like it never did before as she tried hard to keep the baby's butt away from her as possible. She was given a metal basin filled with water and soap, bunch of cottons for use and she's cleaning the baby fairly well…

She smiled when finally, she was able to remove all the dirt in the baby's butt, she gathered the smelly and dirty diapers and put it inside Kim's trash she then went back to the giggling baby and cleaned his butt with a 75 percent isopropyl alcohol, then dubbed the butt with unscented baby powder, all items care of her princess. She then smiled and lifted him up, she then said, "That was nasty! You…you…" Shego cooed at the baby who giggled at her antics

That's her state when Kim came down with a white cloth and some safety pins, she smiled when she saw Shego happily playing with a butt naked infant, and the infant tried to feed Shego his clean toes, "Now that's a scene!" Kim said smirking at Shego.

Shego scoffed and then ignored Kim

"Hey!" Kim called out and handed Shego the white cloth but Shego did not took it, "Shego?"

The green skinned woman looked at the red headed one and scowled, "Your turn to dress his butt up. I'm not doing that again, I did the dirty work already." She said

Kim smiled, "Okay…don't get angry, I'll do the cleaning next time."

Shego looked at Kim, her eyes silently asking the red head _"really?"_

"I swear Shego!" Kim said raising her right hand to make a 'promise' gesture

Then Shego smiled and took the cloth and the safety pins from Kim, "Now how do I do this?" the thief asked

"Here…" Kim said moving behind Shego as she guided the woman what to do

_The hell…_Shego thought as her body starts to react at their very close proximity, _is my heart really this fast? It never runs fast even when I'm battling…oh my…oh my fucking…_

"So that's how…" Kim finished, her hand still holding on Shego's hand. Shego was looking down at them and this didn't go unnoticed by Kim so the red head blushed so deep, her face almost matched her hair and she slowly withdrew her hand.

Shego looked back at her, "I…I…" Shego stuttered, "I didn't get it…can you show me again?" Shego asked and Kim nodded, but instead of doing what she did, she stood and did the wrapping herself

_Am I feeling disappointment with princess not…not repeating her actions? What the hell is happening to me?!_

"Princess…" Shego called out

Kim looked at Shego who like her was blushing, "Yeah?"

"What's the kid's name?"

Kim frowned _jeez…why am I expecting another line of questioning? Get a grip Possible!_ "Didn't Drakken give you his name?" Shego shook her head no, "Okay…" she looked at the kid smiling at her, "We should probably give him one, we should have something to call him."

Shego frowned, "What's the matter with 'kid?"

"Ah…Shego…Kid is not a name."

"Of course it is, Billy the Kid…so that's a name!"

"It's not a name!" Kim then sighed when she finished doing the baby's butt cover, "Think again,"

Silence

"Why am I the only one thinking…"

"It's an honor to name a baby you know. And I give you that honor." Kim said smiling

Silence as Shego thinks

"I know!" Shego blurted out causing the child to giggle

"hm?"

"He was found under the rain right?"

"Okay…don't tell me you'll name him rain Shego?" Kim asked

"What do you think of me? Hego?"

Kim laughed, "Okay, so go on with your logical way of thinking a name."

"So…he was wet, cold and yet he seemed to like it…he seemed to like water just like earlier while I cleaned him, he seemed to enjoy the water…"

"Oh…so…"

Shego scowled, "I knew of that story where a child was actually found floating on the river…the name is already on the tip of my tongue…wait…" her scowl was that of intent thinking

"You mean Mosses?"

"Wait a minute…don't interrupt princess…wait…it's at the tip of my tongue…"

Kim shook her head _I never thought Shego will look adorable when she's like this…jeez, my heart is hammering out of my chest…God!_

"Aha!" Shego shouted

It caused the baby to giggle louder and Kim to flinched as she was taken abruptly from her musing

"Mosses! Doy…the name is Mosses!"

Kim then laughed

Shego frowned, huffed, crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Kim, "What's funny?"

Kim shook her head trying hard to control herself, "No…nothing Shego…its just…its just you suddenly reminded me of Drakken!" Kim said then she once again laughed her heart out

"Princess?" Shego said menacingly

"Sorry…" Kim said once she stopped laughing, "I…I guess we should head to the mall to buy Mosses his needs

At that Shego smirked at her

"Why do I sense something is not going good this time…"

Shego took Mosses from the couch and stood up, "Come on princess, let's shop…"

Kim followed Shego out of the apartment, "Where to Shego?"

"Where else? Smarty Mart!" Shego said evilly and marched outside

"NOOOOO!!"

-end-

Whoot! Chapter three is done!

Next: Jealousy and the like…hmmm I smell something?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Finally off vacation…and my computer is A-OK again. So here's an update for Mosses Doy!

As usual…this story is unedited

Part 4

_Who would have thought that taking care of a baby is this hard? Oh…when that Drakken comes back to wherever 'kingdom' he said he was I am so going to show him how I hated his idea!_

Shego then looked at the baby that was lying on the couch and playing, with his teether in his mouth and one hand playing with the green skinned woman's finger, "Aren't you the cutest baby? Aren't you?" Shego cooed to the point of making some cute faces to the child

_I'll show you Drakken how I hate this idea! Be thankful I have Kimmie with me or I am so going to look for you and bathe you with my plasma!_

Mosses started giggling as he tried to wave Shego's finger up and down, "Grgggg….teee!!"

"Okay squirt! You're having too much fun…"

"TEE!!!" Mosses squealed

"Okay that's it!" Shego tried to sound annoyed but she didn't succeed. She got up and took Mosses with her and the two twirled around causing the kid to squeal more, and then squeal was followed by a loud laugh coming from the green skinned villainess.

This is how they were when Kimberly Ann Possible came down from her room. The red headed teen heroine was already wearing something more than casual to Shego's taste and it looked to Shego that the red head have some kind of a date rather than…

"You two look lovely." Kim said smiling to the two occupants of her apartment living room, who she saw were twirling around with delight a little earlier and stopped once she got her feet on the ground and off the stairs. She stepped closer to Shego who was carrying Mosses and gave the baby a pat on his nose before she bent down and took her bag on the single couch.

"And where do you think you're going princess?" Shego asked with her brows raised up and her voice with a hint of jealousy

Kim turned around and looked at the woman at her back, "School where else?" she replied nonchalantly _did I just hear some jealousy in that voice? Get a grip Possible, you maybe the woman who can do anything because anything is possible with a Possible, but that thought would be the exemption to that rule! Shego can't be jealous because she is so not into me…period, so get out of the gutter!_

"School? You don't look like someone going to school…if you were to ask me, I'll say you're going on a date." Shego said with a frown which didn't go unnoticed to the red head

_So what…if I'm having a date?...Oh come on, my mind is playing tricks on me! Shego can't be jealous for Christ sake!_ "Duh? I still am a student and I go to a public University and we don't have uniforms?" Kim said trying to hide the sudden excitement she's feeling

Shego eyed her from head to toe and smirked, "You look too casual for me to just be going to school Kimmie."

Kim looked at herself and the way she dressed _okay…I'm a bit more dressed than before and I have no idea why but still…what's the problem?_ "Ah Shego, I dress like this all the time."

Kim's eyes widened when Shego shook her head no, "Not all the time pumpkin. You don't dress up in skin tight black pants, white ¾ sleeves lady's polo and black high heeled boots when going to school." Shego bit her lower lip _and why the fuck is this getting me all riled up? So what if Kimmie is going out on a fucking date?_

The red head smiled at Shego's biting of her lower lips _can't you be more adorable now Shego?_ "You know what? If I really didn't know you better, I would think that you're actually jealous because I am having a date…" _hey, aren't you thinking that?_ "Are you…jealous Shego?"

Shego's eyes widened and it was at that moment that Mosses squirmed as he tried to make Shego do the twirl again. The green skinned woman looked down and cooed at Mosses instead of answering the red head

_God Shego! Look at what you're doing to me!_ Kim thought, "I got to go Shego, I don't want to be late now."

Shego looked up, her face bright and smiling as she shift her attention from Mosses to Kim, "Yeah sure…are you going to have dinner here?" Shego asked

Kim smiled, _and you suddenly make all that sweet faces and noises then you'll ask things like that…you are making me crazy…_ "Yeah, do you want me to buy something out…"

"No!" Shego replied at once, "Just get back here okay?"

Kim's eyes widened with mirth and nodded her head, "O…kay, bye then!" Kim hurriedly turned around and walked fast out of the apartment.

Shego thought of something and hurriedly run after the red head, "KIMMIE! WHAT TIME WILL YOU BE OUT OF SCHOOL?"

Kim turned back without halting her advance and shouted, "4 PM!"

Shego smiled as Kim waved her hand to the two occupants that were at her apartment door.

KPKPKP

Shego was pacing at the living room back and forth, back and forth. She was done cleaning the baby. She even tended to the apartment while the infant was sleeping, so now that she has nothing to do and Mosses doesn't seemed like needed some cleaning or even playing, her mind started wandering outside the apartment…and it involves a certain red head

Shego stopped and faced Mosses who was gurgling while playing alone with his teether, "Can you believe it Mosses!" Shego started ranting. Shego's voice caught the infant's attention and the little one seemed to listen to her rant, "Look at me Mosses! I've established myself as an evil villainess, someone who doesn't care, and someone who's strong, resilient…and…" Shego flailed her hands in the air, "Kimmie is making me mad! Making me crazy! Look what she did? She's making me think of all this stu…all this stuff…jealous stuff! And I don't get jealous Mosses! I don't!" Shego sighed, "And now I don't even want to curse…" Shego slumped her shoulders, "Well…yeah, Kimmie is right, I shouldn't swear in front of you…but I don't care about that thing you know," Shego shook her head, "I don't do caring…" She looked at Mosses, "And I don't coo or giggle or…Kimmie made me do all of these."

Shego plopped her body on the couch beside Mosses, "Then she have the nerve to go out on a date when I am here stocked with you." She glanced at the infant who was gurgling as if he was trying to say that he understands.

The green skinned woman smiled when a thought entered her head, "I did promise to make a dinner for Kimmie though," and the smile becomes a grin, she then looked at the infant, "Hey, do you want to see…Kimmie-mommy?" Shego asked the gurgling infant and as if he understood, he squealed at the question with delight which caused Shego's grin to become a smirk, "That sounds yes to me right Mosses?" Shego said making a sound like she was playing with the infant. Mosses squealed once again and flailed his hands on the air

"Okay, Momma-Shego will ready herself and then will change Mosses to his 'shopping' clothes okay?" Shego said smiling as she took the infant in her arms.

KPKPKP

"_**Are you sure about this?"**_

"_**Of course I am. When did I miss anyway?"**_

"_**You often missed."**_

"_**Then I won't this time."**_

"_**How sure are you…"**_

"_**Look I've eliminated the number one hindrance…"**_

"_**You should just shoot them with an arrow."**_

"_**Arrow's not the 'in' thing anymore. This is the new age dude!"**_

"_**Classic is still the best…it's still reliable!"**_

"_**Whatever, this is my idea so get off my case."**_

"_**Remember we're still one."**_

"_**No…we're not, the 3**__**rd**__** part isn't here…we decided to split for this job remember?"**_

"_**Yes, hence mother gave the job to us as one…not three…"**_

"_**But I'm still the dominant…so chu!"**_

"_**Okay I'll leave you but I'll tell mother once this plan of yours failed that it was your idea not mine…nor…him."**_

"_**Whatever."**_

_**Door opened**_

"_**They gave him a new name my prince."**_

"_**Good. Now you and this…old thinking guy should leave me to my most brilliant plan."**_

"_**You're the oldest remember?"**_

"_**Yeah and yet you're the one thinking old."**_

"_**I'm just sticking to what works best."**_

"_**Yeah old."**_

KPKPKP

"Shhhh….we are being stealthy here Mosses…"

And to Shego's surprised, the giggling infant did quiet down and decided to suck on her thumb

Shego looked down on the child that was inside a baby carrier that was hanging on her neck, Mosses in front of her. She smiled, "You're a good boy Mosses." She said before she returned her focus on the grounds. "Look, I know what I'm doing is not right and you shouldn't be in this with me, but you know I am a world famous thief and doing this kind of thing is my expertise." She happily said then she shrugged her shoulders, "But we both want to see your Kimmie-mommy and I'm not sure she'll be happy to see us here so we really have to sneak on her…really quietly." She added

Mosses gurgled as if saying 'I know what you mean Momma-Shego,'

Shego shook her head and smiled, "You're a very intelligent child Mosses…" she looked down, "And don't giggle to answer my sentence, you're going to give away our position." She said

Mosses just made some low sounded noise in response

"Good."

And Shego resumed her duty

10 minutes into their sneaking time…the green skinned woman saw her target walking towards a secluded place along with a raven haired woman. The woman next to Kim Possible looked older than the red head and was wearing a body tight t-shirt, a very tight jean, a black shoes, and her hair was teased on different parts as if she was a part of an anime or something. She has some light black eye shadows, "Gothic…I say that woman has got to be one…" Shego said to herself

_(As if you're one to talk…does black lips rings any bell?)_

Shego frowned, "Da…That's it…I am not letting Kimmie date that woman, she smells bad to me!" Shego said as she prepared herself and Mosses to walked towards Kim

_(Bad…so who's the bad one here?)_

Shego growled at that irritating voice in her head before she stomped towards the unsuspecting Kim and her 'date'

KPKPKP

"Oh Kim thank you very much! I am glad Daniela accepted my peace offering." The woman beside Kim said happily, "I really didn't thought that she'll accept, you our relation has been a roller coaster…"

"Well you know Zal…" Kim was about to answer

"KIMMIE!"

The two conversing women looked at where the sound comes from and Kim's eyes widened at what she saw

"How did…"

"Kimmie! I've been looking all over for you, you said you're just going to buy something for dinner so me and our son could eat together and now I see you here flirting with that woman!" Shego even made a dramatic moved like pointing a finger on Kim's companion

"Shego…it's not…"

"That's what those two timing wives say all the time when they are caught RED handed!"

"Shego…you're making a scene…"

"Now I'm making a scene…"

"Sorry about this miss…but Kim is right…" Zalta interrupted Shego's rant

"And don't you dare interrupt me when I'm talking to my wife! You've caused enough trouble for us!"

At this Mosses began to cry

"Oh fucking shit! How…"

"And don't you dare swear in front of my son!" Shego chastised the now retreating woman

"God Kim…I'm sorry I didn't know that you have such jealous wife…and, I better go and meet with Daniela. Ciao!" The woman bowed her head to Kim then Shego before running fast and out of the green skinned woman's sight

Kim's face was dim and Shego haven't seen it yet

Shego on the other hand started laughing once the woman was out of sight, and Mosses' crying stopped and was replaced by loud giggling, "Isn't that sweet pumpkin!"

Kim's eyes squinted on Shego causing the older woman to back out when the red head closed the distance a little

"Hey Kimmie! I…I…I was just saving you from her!" Shego reasoned as she backed out. Mosses started gurgling sound as if he too was explaining that it wasn't his idea but his Momma-Shego

"Save me from her?" Kim growled

"Yeah!" Shego squirmed, "Come on Kimmie! You're not going to hit me with Mosses hanging on me right?!"

The infant made a squealing noise and Kimmie stopped her advance

"You're not going to carry Mosses all day Shego…right?" Kim said grinning evilly at Shego, "Or carry him all week?"

Shego smiled nervously, "I was planning on that actually…"

_(I told you…this jealousy thing will bring you no good…you just won't listen to me.)_

"_Shut up you…"_

_(Ah…no cursing remember!)_

"_Ahhh!"_

-end part 4-

Next chapter: Fess up!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to all of you who have read this story especially to those who have left reviews. This chapter and the succeeding ones are dedicated to all of you guys!

Sometimes when I'm so eager to finish a chapter, I always forgot about my pronoun use and when a run a check of course the thesaurus will not identify it as wrong so please forgive me if I sometimes use the wrong pronoun…I know I'm careless and sorry again for that.

Unedited

Part 5

Kim's eyes were on Shego. It has been four days since Shego came to her school and made a scene by pretending to be the grieving wife while Kim was the one doing the 'offense'. To be honest, Kim did actually enjoyed seeing Shego act like a wailing wife (and hers at that) but she wouldn't tell that to the green skinned woman as she enjoy watching Shego squirm especially when Kim tries to take Mosses away from her…

For four straight days!

Oh yeah…Shego has been holding on to the little guy for four straight days as if Mosses was her lifeline and that if she give up her hold on the little one, she'll drown…in her own blood.

Kim shook her head, she has a smile on her face since the green skinned woman was busy singing Mosses a lullaby as she rocks the kid in her arms, the villainess' back on her. The red headed heroine was sitting on a chair in her kitchen where the living room was visible to her but she on the other hand was partially covered.

_Shego looking like some wife who'll be beaten to a pulp by her husband if she let go of Mosses? How funny is that…oh scratch that, how lovely is that?_ Kim frowned as she wondered where the heck did that thought Shego looking lovely squirming comes from

_(Admit it…you really had it bad for Shego!)_

"_Damn voice again!"_ Kim said inside her head then sighed, "Okay so I had it bad for Shego? So what?" Kim said softly to herself then looked down at her empty coffee mug

_(So what? You got to be kidding me! You can do anything so why not 'fess' up to your feelings and tell Shego to stop squirming because you actually liked what she did four days ago and tell her you love her?)_

"The heck…who are you now? My mother?" Kim asked no one in particular

_(No…but I know you got my drift.)_

Kim frowned as she kept on looking at her empty mug as if it will magically fill with coffee, "I don't think she felt the same way…" she mumbled

The red head's attention was caught by a familiar voice at the entrance of her kitchen, "Are you trying to melt the mug with your eyes? You think you're actually emitting lasers from your eyes aren't you?" Shego asked smirking at the red head

Kim looked at Shego and the smile crept on her face _jeez…why can't I stop myself from smiling every time I see Shego…her carrying the baby?_ Kim shook her head, "Actually I was thinking if I could fill this empty mug with coffee with just my eyes." Kim replied and returned Shego's smirk

Shego laughed softly, "You're doing better with your smirk princess…though you need more practice to get to my level." Shego said then sighed, "Look, no matter how long you stare at your mug, that won't be filled with coffee unless you stand up and make one." The older woman said

Kim grinned, "I'm a bit lazy so…" she eyed Shego mischievously, "…will you make me a cup?"

The request suddenly made Shego's face pale…well…paler than usual, "Ah…I can't, I got Mosses in my arms see?" She said raising the sleeping infant in her arms,

"I could hold Mosses for a bit or you could place him on the couch. He's going to get used to you carrying him and it'll be hard for the two of us in the future." Kim offered with a grin as she saw the panic expression in Shego's face

"Huh?" Shego shook her head, "Ah no! Mosses will not get used to it, he'll like it plus I missed the kid when he's not in my arms!"

_(You do? How come your muscles were all screaming for you to put him down?)_

Shego frown _the hell I'm putting down Mosses and give Kim the opportunity to beat the hell out of me?_ Shego scoffed

_(Heh…you're whipped! Why does it matter? You could go toe to toe with her, you two have been beating the lights out of each other for so long so why does it matter now?)_

"_Of course it doesn't matter!" _Shego screamed inside her head

_(Really? So why keep on holding Mosses? Ahh… you're not whipped, you're in love!)_

"_Of course not! I can't be in love with Kimmie!"_ Shego screamed once again _"Damn voice, leave me the hell alone!"_

_(Ha! Fess up Shego, you had it bad with Kim if not, you would have put down the Kid and swept the floor with your princess!)_

"_Shut up!"_

_(Or maybe you want to sweep the floor with Kimmie but not to fight her but to…)_

"Shut up!!!" Shego shouted loudly that startled the sleeping infant and Kim who was now in front of the green skinned woman

"Shego?" Kim called out the older woman who has her eyes so wide from shock

Mosses began crying out loud

"Are you alright Shego?" There was no answer as the older woman started moving backward

_Since when did Kim got in front of me? How come I didn't notice her move…_

_(Because you're too absorb talking to yourself about you admitting you're in love with your princess!)_

"I'm not!" Shego shouted again causing Kim to flinched

"Shego what's the matter with you? Who are you talking to?" Kim asked now worried. _My God…am I stressing Shego too much I made her like this?_ Kim stepped closer to Shego who keeps on backing away, "Come on Shego, you must be tired and stressed out for taking care of Mosses all by yourself, put him down and let me help you out…"

"No!" Shego said sternly and looked back when the back of her leg hit the couch's backrest, "I'm fine, I'm not tired don't…"

"You're lying Shego, I could see in your eyes that you lack sleep and I may not be a doctor but I'll guess that every muscle in your body is begging you to put Mosses down and rest."

Silence

Shego was looking down at the infant who stopped crying as if he was actually listening to the two women argue, "I…I just need some sleep I think."

Kim smiled _jeez Shego…why are you acting like this? Do you know how hard it is for me to stop myself from jumping you especially when you look like this?_ "You can use my bed, it'll make you feel more comfortable." The red head offered

Shego looked at Kim with uncertainty

"I'm not going to kill you on your sleep Shego! I'm the good guy I mean gal here!" Kim said exasperatedly but the green skinned woman's look didn't budge, "You can sleep with Mosses if you like."

That puts a smile on Shego's face, "Okay…but I'd rather take the couch." She said turning around and sitting at the large couch. She then arrange the pillow she was using since she arrived at Kim's apartment then lay down, taking Mosses with her. The baby now on her chest lying on his stomach, the baby making some gurgling sound before returning to sleep.

A little while later, Kim smiled as she heard a soft snore coming from the woman on the couch. She stepped closer to the sleeping woman, knelt beside Shego and removed some hairs that were obscuring the green woman's face _I wonder…do you feel the same way about me Shego?_

_(If you ask me…she does.)_

"_How do you know?"_

_(Because she'd rather carry the kid all day for four days straight than fight with you!)_

Kim didn't return her 'inner voice's' jibe instead she tried to think about it…_Yeah, you might have a point there_

_(I know, when have I stirred you wrong? So just tell her, the most she could do right now is to say she doesn't share the same feelings but I doubt she'll say that.)_

The red headed hero smiled widely, looked down at the peacefully sleeping Shego with the infant on her chest. She stood up and took Mosses away…

_Darn Shego, look at what you're doing to me!_

KPKPKP

Emerald orbs were revealed and a loud, un-lady like yawn emerged from black painted lips. She started stretching her extremities as soon as she was able to lift her upper body from the soft bed…

Soft Bed

Shego looked around alarmed then she started searching her chest _Mosses…where the hell did I dropped Mosses?!_ Shego's panicky mind screamed. She was about to get up when the door to the room opened and there was Kim carrying a tray of food. Mosses hanging on her front via the 'baby carrier', the red head was smiling at her as she stepped closer to the green skinned woman

"Did you get a nice sleep?" Kim asked sweetly

"I…I…" Shego's mind can't conjure up anything to say. Mosses isn't with her and yet here she was, still alive and feeling refreshed, "Sleep…couch…"

Kim shook her head before placing the tray on the bed then taking the sleeping infant from the carrier and putting him down on the small play pen they bought a week ago, "You don't look comfortable at the couch and thought that might be the reason for you looking so tired so I carried you here after moving the play pen and Mosses, understood?" Kim smiled when Shego nodded

"How…how long was I out?"

Kim looked at her watch, "You tried sleeping at the couch at around 10 am, it's already 7 pm."

Shego's eyes widened, "That long?"

Kim nodded her head, "Mosses misses you carrying him and bawled incessantly and yet you didn't woke up, so I thought you must be really beat so I took care of Mosses. Fed him, bathe him, changed diapers and now…" she looked at the play pen where the sleeping infant was, "He's asleep again. He'll be waking up tomorrow."

Shego smiled and looked at the tray of food

"Thought you must be hungry since you haven't eaten since this morning." Kim looked at Shego's worried look and sighed in exasperation, "I didn't cooked it okay? I ordered the food from a Chinese restaurant!" she defended

Shego smiled, "Thank you." She said before her stomach agreed with Kim being hungry and the two women laughed. Shego started eating while Kim watched the older woman, this caused Shego to look at the red head, "Have you eaten?"

Kim nodded, "Yes, I ordered Pizza."

Shego frowned, "How come you eat Pizza while I eat this?"

Kim shrugged her shoulders, "That's the only food my money could buy…"

"The hell…"

"Language!"

"Sorry…" Shego put down the tray, "Didn't I gave you the check Drakken gave me?"

"Yeah, but that's your money and it's for Mosses' needs."

Shego sighed, "I already told you that you're getting half of it."

"But…"

"No buts Kimmie, this is not a world saving gig that all you got are free rides and thank yous. This is one heck of a job and you earned the money you'll be getting." Shego said then looking down at the bed, "We're even imposing ourselves to be here in your apartment. At least use the money for paying the rent, buying you healthy foods if you don't want to use it to buy you gadgets or clothes or…"

Shego's tirade was halted by a finger across her lips, "You're never imposing, remember it was my idea for the two of you to stay here."

Silence

"Okay…but I want you to use the money, not just for Mosses but also for you." Shego said with finality. She smiled when Kim nodded her head, she looked down at her food, "Do you want to share?"

"I'm a bit stuff…" Kim stopped when she saw Shego's look, "Okay…but you're the one who should eat more since you haven't eaten since breakfast."

Shego nodded and lifted a spoonful of Chinese fried rice with tofu and black beans, "Now say Ah!"

"SHEGO!!!"

KPKPKP

The two women were lying on the same bed, on their back and were staring at the ceiling. Mosses was on the play pen sleeping soundly, the playpen placed at the corner of the room. A night light was open and the light made the green skinned woman glow, something Kim hasn't seen about Shego before.

"You really glow in the dark?" Kim teased the green skinned woman who turned her head and looked at the red headed woman with a pained expression

"I don't glow in the dark Kimmie, it's your night light that is glowing not me." The green woman said scoffing and then returning her attention to the ceiling

"Hey! I was just kidding." Kim said trying to pacify the woman beside her _I can't believe I am actually sleeping beside Shego in my double bed!_ Kim thought. She too returned her gaze on the ceiling, her body stiff knowing that the green skinned woman was too close to her for comfort.

Silence

"Where have you been the entire two years that you've been gone? You and Drakken suddenly disappeared after my graduation." Kim said breaking the silence and changing the subject

_(Yeah..Good way to start your confession Kimmie.)_

Kim ignored the voice inside her head, "Shego?"

Silence again

"Well…I got a vacation, bummed out on the beach, tried to cross country after country…" Shego looked at Kim then turned her head once again to look at the ceiling, "You know, making the most of my warrantless life here on earth."

The red head nodded her head, "And?"

Shego smiled, "Trained…"

Kim's stiffened body relaxed once the conversation progress well, so she move on her side to face Shego, "You trained to keep up with me?" Kim asked smirking

Shego looked at Kim and returned the smirk, "You wish pumpkin!" Shego replied and the two laughed, "Actually I got bored waiting for Drakken to call me for help so I trained."

"Where?"

"Japan." Shego smiled and she too moved on her side to face Kim, "You heard that story about Kiyohime?"

"That scorned woman who turned herself into a snake and killed a monk by burning him inside a bell?" Kim supplied for her

"Yep…" Shego nodded and smiled, "I trained there…I mean on a monastery next to that monastery. I think they called that Dojoji." Shego said

"Wow…" Kim said and smiled

Silence

"How about you? What have you been doing this past 2 years aside of course from trying to be the Suma Cum laude of your class? And why haven't I've seen Stoppable around lately?" Shego asked

Silence

"Well…'been playing around, drinking, saving the world occasionally…" Kim looked at Shego's eyes intently, "…sleeping with strangers," Kim saw the sudden change in Shego's facial expression

_Kimmie sleeping with strangers? How…is Stoppable not much of a guy in the sheets so she decided to hit it with strangers? And why does it bother me?!_ "So what Kimmie? Stoppable wasn't the one so you go fucking strange men to know who's going to click and give you an orgasm?" Shego growled _so what?! It's not as if I should care_

Kim didn't retaliate instead she has her eyes downcast, "I…I broke up with Ron because I was attracted to another person so after our break up, I started sleeping with women to know if I really was that kind of person…and I did found myself." Kim continued

_The fuck…_ Shego's eyes widened at the information, stunned and the heavy feeling in her chest was lifted a little, _is Kimmie gay? So does that mean I have a shot with my princess?_

_('told you, you're in love with princess, you're just scared to admit it because you're afraid that you're little princess is straight! So you thought!)_

"Know what? Despite me sleeping with a dozen stranger with raven hair…"

_Shego's eye's went from shock to realization, "raven hair?" _Shego looked at Kim and said, "So…so that woman in your school, wa-was she really your girlfriend?"

Kim frowned then when realization dawned on her that Shego was talking about the incident in her school four days ago, she smiled _oh God…you have no idea how hard it is for me to stop myself from taking you right now Shego and now you do all those expressions? _"Zalta? No!!!" Kim said waving her two hands in front of Shego, "I really don't have any one to call a steady girl friend. My sex life starts and ends within a night." She said

_Ouch…does that mean even if I got the chance to have Kimmie…then that's it? One night of hot lesbian sex and bye-bye? Thank you very much?_

Kim saw the worry in Shego's eyes, "Do…do you want to know how I've learned that my relationship with Ron will never work out?" Kim asked, raising a hand and removing a stray black strand of hair from Shego's face. The green skinned woman nodded her head, "I-I…I found out I'm attracted to you…"

Shego's eyes brightened at the information

"No…scratch that…" and the brightness was gone and was replaced by hurt and fear _who knew that Shego could make expressions other than anger and indifference?_ "Shego…I mean I'm not attracted to you..."

Shego felt her heart constrict

"I-I'm in love with you Shego."

Shego was stunned at the confession _Kimmie…my princess is actually in love with me?_

_(And so are you!)_

Kim smiled at Shego's expression, "So since you're not yet swiping my head away from my body yet, does that mean that you actually share…"

Kim's question was halted by Shego pulling the younger woman to her and catching the red head's lips with hers. They shared a passionate and heated kiss

Then their hands started roaming around their bodies, removing articles of clothes after article of clothes, "Yes…I'm in love with you Kim Possible and that's actually the reason I came back here at Middleton."

"You do?" Kim's eyes widened as well as her smile despite them panting for oxygen

"Yeah, I missed you so much!" Shego said before pushing the red head to her back and once again capturing her mouth, their naked bodies touching

"Shegooo…" Kim moaned loudly

"Jeez…" Shego pulled away, "We might wake up Mosses."

"No…we have to be quiet."

"Are you a screamer?" Shego asked

"No, why are you?" Kim asked back

Silence

"I'll just bite on something!" Shego said before lunging on Kim once again

"SHEGO!"

"Shhhh…"

"Shegoooo…"

KPKPKP

"**I think our mission is finish, we need to get him back."**

"**Can't we at least let them finish first?"**

"**What? And risked the chance of them seeing us?"**

"**They'll be sleeping after I'm sure!"**

"**You just want to watch, you pervert!"**

"**Hey, I'm the leader here…" Sigh, "Okay…you have to merge with me and we can both take 'Mosses' together."**

**Magical Sound**

"**Okay…Mosses" shook head "I can't believe they named you after a Christian character!"**

**Another magical sound before the winged man disappeared**

-end part 5-

Next: More Kigo Loving and Mosses was kidnap! Or was he? (2 more chapters and we're done here!)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: When a writer is plagued with blocks…it's hard to get back on the game of things. I've been trying to ask other authors how they could beat this problem and tried doing some and nothing happened. Well perhaps some emotional factor and laziness factor is incorporated with that writer's block that's why it's so hard to defeat ne?

Next chapter is the last chapter then I'll probably write an epilogue if I don't get lazy again.

Announcement: I am not writing a sequel to this story, so anyone who likes to read one…gomen, but I'm giving anyone permission to do their own sequel, just tell me the title and the link of the story made so I could read it! Hehehehe.

As usual, this update is unedited.

MOSSES…DOY!

Part 6

Kim Possible wasn't new to the feeling of another human being beside her upon waking up, although she's not the type of woman who actually cares who she bedded with the night before, since most of the time, Kim Possible was so drunk that she could not remember the stupid things she does at night.

This morning was different though. Kim Possible was sober and she actually knew what happened the night before. The red headed occasional hero's conscious mind swam back to the now and a pair of forest green eyes opened to the sight of the most beautiful creature she have ever seen in her entire life.

A smile crept on Kim's face as the sight of a sleeping Shego bombarded her retina. The naked woman's chest was rising and falling in sync with the older woman's even breathing. The green skinned woman's mouth was slightly open breathing slightly on Kim's now blushing face.

_Who would have thought that I finally get what I want?_ Kim thought before shaking her head, _no…no…I don't want Shego, I need her._ The second thought brought a smile on the younger woman's face and the blush that was dying down intensified once again. She raised one hand and tucked away some hair that was obscuring Shego's entire face from her.

"Morning pumpkin…" The sleeping woman suddenly spoke without opening her eyes

Kim smiled; _I guess Shego is really a light sleeper…_ "Morning Shego." The red head replied, inching forward and kissing Shego's nose after.

One emerald orb was revealed then a smile crept on the older woman's face, "That was a nice morning greeting pumpkin…" then she smirked her usual smirk, "but it would have been nicer if that kiss went a bit down…"

Shego's teasing note was halted by Kim leaning forward again and this time kissing Shego's black painted lips, "Down like that?" Kim asked, a mischievous glint in her eyes that the green skinned woman hasn't seen before, "Or would you rather that I go further…down?"

Shego's smirked was replaced by a smile, "Further down? Whatever you…"

Another interruption as Kim's lips went down to meet Shego's neck. A moan escaping the green skinned woman's mouth as Kim decided to make the ministration a bit longer on that part, and naughtily nipped on Shego's skin before biting lightly,

"You know you'll leave a mark there Kimmie right?" Shego said after getting herself together

Kim released the older woman's neck and looked at Shego with a smile, "I believed I did give you some marks last night and yet, I don't see any right now…" Kim looked at her handy work, "Well except for this one I left just now."

Shego smiled, "The beauty of having my power princess…"

Kim pouted, "It's not fair, I'll be wearing turtle necks for two weeks because of the hickeys you left on my neck and you don't get to wear any!" the younger woman whined

"If it could make you feel better…I do wear turtle necks almost every day, with or without hickeys Kimmie." Shego said laughing softly at the red head's pouting face

Silence

"You know you used to give in when I do my pout and I was expecting you to go nuts with it and ask me to give you more." Kim broke the silence; she then caressed the older woman's face with her hand,

"Last night probably changed that." The older woman said smiling.

"I should have restrained myself last night then if I knew that my pout will not work at you after having sex." The red head said pouting

"Hahaha…then I'm glad we did last night. If I knew that it's the only way to get immunity to your pout? I would have jumped you the moment I saw you!" the green skinned woman said laughing, "You think you're all that Kim Possible! But you're not!" she added mimicking her idiotic employer who was still MIA.

Kim slapped Shego's exposed arm before pulling that same arm and have it rests on her waist, "You do sound like Dr. D." she said then once again leaning forward and kissing Shego's lips lightly before deciding to bury her face on the crook of Shego's neck.

An acceptable peace surrounds the two

"Ahhh Kimmie, princess, what time is it?" Shego asked

"Hmm?" Kim mumbled and pulled her face away from Shego's neck to look at the clock that was facing her, "9:30 in the morning Shego, why do you ask? Are you hungry?"

Shego frowned which didn't go unnoticed by the younger woman, "I'm not hungry, but shouldn't someone be hungry at this time already?"

"Hm?"

"Mosses doy!"

"Oh!" Kim pulled away from Shego suddenly, "I almost forgot…"

"He's not making any noise!" Shego sat up quickly and like Kim looked for her discarded clothes on the floor.

"Yeah…and he's never this quiet when he's hungry!" Kim said while putting on her clothes, a worry in her tone of voice,

"Okay don't panic princess!" Shego said as she too puts on her clothes,

Kim frowned when she looked at Shego after finishing, "Ah, Shego…Do you always wear your underwear over your jeans?"

Shego looked at Kim in bewilderment and then looked at herself, "Fuc…"

"NO CURSING!" Kim said before turning her back on Shego to inspect the infant inside his play pen that was situated at the corner of Kim's room, "Oh shit!"

"Princess! No swearing you're in front of Mosses!" Shego said while correcting her dressing mistake,

"I'm not!" Kim said and then faced the older woman with panicky expression

"The hell you're not!" Shego said before stepping closer to the red head and then looked at the playpen, "Fuck…you really are not!"

The two martial artists hurriedly went out of the room and searched…

KPKPKP

2 hours later

"Talk to me Wade!" Kim said after opening her communicator revealing a worried looking Wade Load

"_Kim…"_

The look the Afro-American teen is giving her at the moment made Kim more anxious, and the look sporting by the red head is making Shego more irritated.

"I tell you Kimmie! When I get my hands on those goons who kidnapped Mosses, they'll gonna wish that they were never born!" Shego shouted. The green skinned woman situated herself inside the kitchen to prevent herself from scaring the teen-genius.

"SHEGO!" Kim shouted back before looking back at Wade, "What do you have?"

Wade exhaled a lungful of air before typing on his computer, _"I scanned your apartment and I don't see any break in Kim."_

"That we know Wade, anything else? Global scan? Anything?"

"_You know I do have your apartment under special surveillance camera…"_

That caused the red head to raise one eye brow

"_Hey! I just use them for emergency cases you know! Just like now!"_ Wade said perspiring heavily this time

"Okay…" Kim said skeptically

"_I retraced the…ahrm…the events there in your house from last night until this morning…"_

"WADE!" Kim suddenly stood up then glared evilly at the teen, "Why the hell did you…"

Wade made a motion of covering his face with his arms as if Kim was there to hit him on his face, _"I really don't want to but Mosses disappeared from inside your room! I have to see if there's any one around!"_

Silence

Shego who suddenly became quiet and decided to watch the red head as Kim tried hard not to get herself inside her communicator to strangle the genius on the other side. The sight of the feisty red head trying to swipe another human's head made Shego's blood boil with desire…

_(You're one big pervert Shego…thinking all about that when Mosses is missing!)_

"Shut up!" Shego thought as a reply to her inner voice, "I'm so not lusting on Kimmie!" she added

_(And yet here you are drooling while watching pumpkin!)_

Shego frowned and noticed that she has her mouth open and yep…she was drooling! _Fuck!_ She thought before raising an arm to wipe away the drool.

_(Shutting up…)_

"Okay…so what?"

"_I really don't know how to explain it Kim, but there was no one in your room. I run the security footage at 5 minutes interval from the time you took the sleeping Mosses up until this morning, and there was no one!" _ Wade explained nervously

Kim frowned more, "So what are you saying? Mosses disappeared suddenly out of thin air?!" Kim asked and this caused the green skinned woman's interest to be picked and she approach the seething red head

"Okay nerdlinger!" Shego interrupted taking the communicator from Kim, "I get your point, not even I can enter Kimmie's apartment and leave in less than 5 minutes without arousing our attention, plus the fact that Mosses will surely make some noise if he was to be taken by someone else…"

Kim looked at the woman beside her, "Which I doubt since Mosses likes everybody!"

Shego sighed, "Look, he may not cry but he will surely make some noise and that would catch our attention!"

Kim nodded her head to concur, "So what? Are we sticking to the idea that some magic mojo happened and Mosses was taken by whatever it is?" Kim shook her head, "I can't take that."

Shego draped an arm on Kim's shoulder, "You're the one with the motto anything is possible with a Possible, we have been sucked inside the television, traveled way back in time, fought monkey ninjas…if anyone doesn't know me, my green skin and my plasma firing ability wasn't normal and yet they all happened." Shego explained to the distraught red head before looking back at Wade, "We have to find Mosses. He may not be mine, but he was entrusted to me…I mean us…" Shego said making a gesture of pointing a finger at herself then at Kim "…by Dr. D and I don't want him thinking that I'm an incompetent woman."

"_So what do you suggest?"_

Silence

"Who amongst all of your acquaintances has the most knowledge about magic?" Shego asked

Kim and Wade eyed each other as something clicked inside their head

"Monkey Fist!" Kim and Wade said simultaneously and Shego nodded her head in agreement

"Ride Wade, please and thank you?" Kim said returning to her old self.

Shego smiled, "I believe Dr. D's hover jet is still inside that dilapidated lair?" she said looking at Wade

The genius teen smiled knowingly, "_I'll have your ride there in about 5 minutes?"_

"You rock Wade!" Kim said before turning off his side of the communicator. She then focused her attention at Shego, "Do you think Wade knows where Monkey fist is?" she asked the green skinned woman

Shego smiled, "I trust nerdlinger more than my employer, and if incase he doesn't?" Shego gave give a knowing smile

Kim shook her head before turning her back on Shego. She walked towards her room and stopped midway before turning to look at the older woman, "I'm changing to mission clothes…are you coming with me…"

The older woman smirked, "Doy!" she said before following her 'lover'.

And the two women hurriedly went to Kim's room to change.

KPKPKP

Monkey Fist was shocked…actually he was shocked but it seemed his 'unexpected' visitor was in a graver state of shock after barging in Monkey Fist's private room…

"Whoa!" Kim finally said after breaking free of her traumatized state, "Whoa!"

Kim and Shego barged in the private room of the monkey man after fighting his hordes of monkey ninjas. Wade fill them in of the man's whereabouts and the two were glad for the genius's help. The problem with Kim and Shego was that the two women don't accept a 'no' answer or a 'wait' answer, so in their haste to see the monkey man, they barged in to find him trying to extricate himself from a covered DNAmy who the two women suspects to be naked under the covers.

Monkey Fist dropped his head in defeat before pushing the two stilled women out of his room, "That was rude of you Miss Possible to barge in my private affairs after telling you to wait." He said in a defeated tone that Kim never heard from the gentle man…well until today that is

"I…I…" Shego finally broke out of her own stupor, "I thought you despised being with Amy…" the green woman said before laughing softly that soon progressed into a stomach wrenching laughter

"I do believe that I have not made any offense that would warrant you're presence at my own manor, so Miss Possible," Monkey Fist looked at Kim who was trying hard to contain her laughter in, "Shego…" he then directed his glare at the laughing fire power, "The door is open and you both could leave." He said before turning his back to the two women.

The action of Lord Monty drew Kim out of her state and halted the man's advance, "We actually need your help!" Kim said

Monkey Fist stopped walking and turned around to looked at the two, "We? You and Shego?" he said now grinning

"Yes." Kim replied honestly, "We lost a baby and we think that you're the only one who…"

Monkey Fist scowled, "I might have tried lots of evil things Miss Possible, and unless that baby you were talking is someone worthy of my time, then sorry but I did not took any baby from anyone…not even from you." The man said.

"NO!" Kim made a 'stop' gesture with both of her palms outward facing Monkey Fist, "I don't mean that, we lost a baby and we think that you're the only one who could help us."

That stopped Shego's laughter and caused Lord Monty to raised his thick eyebrows, "Me?"

Kim and Shego nodded, "Look Monty, I'm sorry for laughing at you and your lady love but we do need your help."

"How?" He asked

"We…Shego, me and Wade suspects that Mosses was taken by someone with magic powers and we can't think of anyone that knows much about magic but you."

Silence

"I see." He took a deep breath, "I might know more about magic, that is true but you have to understand that those I know are related mostly to monkey artifacts, so I can't guarantee that I could help and…"

The two women looked at the man while waiting for what else he was about to say

"And I expect to get something in return if I have to help you out." He said grinning

Kim grinned, "Isn't it already a bonus that I didn't call GJ on you despite Wade and I knowing where your lair is?"

Monkey Fist frowned, "Okay I concede."

The three occupants of the room nodded their heads

"Show me something about that baby you were talking about…"

Kim and Shego eyed each other, "Look, I really don't have anything on Mosses but…" Shego was scratching her head

"Picture! I'm sure Wade could get us a picture of Mosses!" Kim said then she took her communicator from her pant pocket, opened it to reveal Wade's smiling face

"_Yo Kim!"_ Wade greeted

"I need a favor Wade." Kim said

"_Just shoot Kim and I'll see what I can do."_

"Lord Monkey Fist wants something about Mosses, could you at least send me a picture of him?"

"_That's chicken Kim! I'll send it to you in a flash!"_ Wade said before turning off his side of the communication, and 5 seconds later, Kim's communicator flash into life and a wallet size photo came out under the communicator's body.

Shego and Monkey Fist both stepped closer to the red head to look into the picture

"That don't seem like a baby to me." Monkey Fist said

Shego and Kim looked at each other

-End Part 6-

Next: What was in the picture, something will be dropped in front of Kim's apartment and next chapter is the final Chap! Wish I won't get lazy and write an epilogue after that!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Okay I'm going to try updating my stories and see if one update could inspire me to write more updates on my other stories. So for today, I'll be updating this one: Mosses Doy, since this will be the final chapter, at least I will be able to finish one more story of mine.

I was doing 'Charmed' marathon and there's an episode there about muses, and it dawned on me that despite my love for Greek and Roman mythology, I tend to oversee these 9 muses whose works are actually to give inspiration to humans. Hehehehehe, perhaps I need one right now. Oh and I saw one about cupid but the idea of cupid of 'the charmed' series wasn't the one that inspires me to do this…promise.

Unedited

Mosses…Doy

Part 7

Monkey fist was shaking his head while the two women pondered on what they were seeing at the moment.

"So what do you think of this?" Shego asked after stopping herself from pacing in front of the monkey man and Kim Possible.

"I don't know…I really have not seen a winged baby before." Kim,

Silence

"Do you think Mosses…" Shego stopped and frowned, "Now I'm not even sure if Mosses has a name or not and if he has a name then it wouldn't be Mosses!" Shego ranted,

"Well I guess this situation affected Shego more than I thought." Monkey fist said smiling.

Kim and Shego glared at the smiling monkey man, "And whatever do you mean by that?"

Monkey fist's smile evolved to a full grin, "Well let's just say that Shego has built a 'certain reputation' down villain world."

The green skinned female huffed, "FYI Monty, My employer and I were out of commission for two years now since… the alien invasion incident thank you very much!" Shego said before swiping the picture off of Kim Possible's hand, "So what is Mosses? An angel?"

Kim smiled, "A cherub perhaps?"

"Well to put it simply, cherubim and angels are almost the same, the earlier is just a form of the later." Monty explained and then shrugged his shoulders, "But I don't think angels or cherubim would likely descend from heaven to be with any human forms."

Shego looked at Monty quizzically.

"Look at it in a Christian way, they come to you and see them then it must mean you're dead but clearly none of you were dead so this child could not be an angel of any form." Monty explained

"Halleluiah!" Shego said sarcastically.

"I don't need your sarcasm Shego. You may or may not believe me and I won't care." Monty

Kim frowned, "Okay, if he's not an angel or a cherub for you, then what do you think he is?"

Monty stretched his neck on different directions, "One thing I'm sure, he's no monkey material and I don't have any interest in taking anything like that."

"Monkey fist…" Kim said in a warning tone

"I really have no idea, but aside from cherubim, another 'creature' taking that form includes mythological characters like cupid or eros, that you will know if you only brushed on your Greek mythology." Monty said exasperatedly

Silence

"Oh yeah…I almost forgot about that, but weren't cupid a small boy and not a baby?" Kim said smiling

No one answered.

Shego on the other hand was still staring at the picture, "And from what I remember, most of the gods and goddesses there are so fond of meddling with mortal's businesses."

Kim looked at Shego, "And what business are they meddling now? I mean what business of yours?"

Monty rolled his eyes, "For starter, how about cupid meddling with your love lives?" two green eyes focused on him. Monkey fist held his palm out to the girls, "Hey don't look at me like I'm the evil source here, it was just the fact…if that baby is cupid then his mission is to bring two people together!"

Silence

"Well…" Kim said breaking the silence. The red headed heroine was sporting a deep blush on her face and she was open-closing her mouth trying to say something but it seems her vocal cords were not cooperating at the moment.

Monkey fist grinned evilly, "I see…I'm not the only one having private affairs of my own." He looked at Shego who was sporting her own shade of blush, "I'll call a truce for now," he grinned, "You know about my secret and I know yours…" he then looked at Kim Possible, "But don't expect this truce to stay long, I do have the intention of bringing you down Miss Possible, you're the only one blocking my victory in reclaiming the power that is rightfully mine." He said before turning his back on the two women

Shego frowned, "One rule in villainy Monty…" Shego said once she broke herself from her stupor

"And what was that?" Monkey fist.

"Never turn your back on your enemies." Shego replied seriously

The monkey man stopped and turned his head so that one eye could see the two women at his back, he grinned before saying "Two exceptions to that rule for now Shego, one we are under truce and I know you enough not to break such trust as do I, and second…you're with Kim Possible and she doesn't hit a man on his back so it should be true for you too." then resumed moving out of the two women's sight, "And I think you've overstayed your welcome so be gone, my monkey minion will show you two to the exit."

And before any of the two could make a retort, one ape and about a dozen of monkeys came to lead them out of Monkey Fist's lair.

KPKPKP

Kim's apartment two hours later

"_That didn't go well."_ Wade said.

Kim and Shego were sitting by the large couch side by side. The older woman has her back resting on the backrest while Kim was sitting Indian style on the couch, one hand resting on the green skinned woman's thigh adjacent to hers and one hand was holding on the communicator wherein Wade was currently being shown.

"Kimmie should have called GJ on Monty." Shego whined

Kimmie shook her head, "How many times did I tell you that I gave my word to Monkey fist?" Kim reasoned out

"Some word…" the green skinned female huffed, "He didn't helped at all!"

"He led us to a theory!"

"Some theory! Even an 8th grader could come out with that theory if they looked into the picture!"

Kim slumped her shoulders in exasperation, "But we didn't thought of asking for a picture…Monkey fist did."

Shego shook her head, "He didn't thought of the picture, he said he needed something from the baby and you're the one who thought of asking Wade for Mosses' picture."

"_Okay ladies hold it!"_ Wade shouted after hearing the discussion a hundred times over a period of two hours.

Silence

"_Perhaps the two of you are right, the both of you had valid points but could we please stop this unhealthy discussion and focus on the now?"_ Wade said in a pleading tone

"What are we to focus on? Mosses disappeared and it seemed like he was part of the mythological world who suddenly decided to meddle with our lives, so what could we do?" Shego said irately.

Wade scrunched his forehead, _"Okay, so Mosses is a lost cause but that's not what's bothering me, if he is from a mythological world then that means Dr. Drakken could be in that same world."_

"So you mean…" Shego.

Kim's eyes widened, "Are you saying that Dr Drakken could be imprisoned in that world where Mosses do belong?" Kim asked and Wade nodded his head in response. Kim then looked at Shego, "Didn't Drakken told you that he was able to conquer a city or something?"

Shego nodded, "Yeah, I remember him saying that on the note attached to that cardboard box that contained Mosses."

Kim looked intently at Wade, "So what do you think genius?" she asked smiling

"_I know that myths are just myths, but anything is possible with a Possible so it could still be true that Mosses is the mythological character Cupid and that he came here to bring the two of you together…"_

"For a mission?" Shego asked, "To save Dr. D?"

Wade shook his head, _"No, I think he was just here to make you two confessed about your real feelings for each other…Dr. Drakken's case is just the side effect!"_

Kim and Shego smiled at the Afro-American genius, "So you're okay with us?" Kim asked hesitantly and the boy genius nodded his head

"_Ron would probably say sick and wrong, but we have been with you Kim and we all know the fact that you were what you were because there's no Shego."_ Wade grinned

Shego smiled her rare smile at the young genius, "So Pumpkin was being a pain in the ass just because she doesn't get any Shego time?"

"_We thought she was going crazy…"_

"WADE!"

"_What? That's the very reason you semi retire on the hero thing, without Shego, there's no reason why you should stop the bad guys 24-7 right?"_ Wade's grin widened at Kim's deepening blush

"Oh…" Shego clutched her heart, "That was so sweet pumpkin!" Shego said leaning forward to place a kiss on Kim's unsuspecting lips

"_Whoa! Get a room…teen age boy with raging hormones here!"_

Shego grin after pulling away from Kim's lips. The red head's blush deepened _if Kimmie could disappear from blushing, she would have…what am I saying? She did become invisible because of too much blushing!_ "I really am touched pumpkin." Shego said seriously

"You are?" Kim asked, insecurity visible on her red face

The green skinned woman nodded, "You're the only one who actually thought of me that way…well perhaps Dr. D almost have the same thought but of course…yours was different in many levels."

Silence

"So what do you suggest we do about Dr. D?" Kim asked Shego

The older woman frowned, "Don't you think the world is better without him in it?"

"Shego!" / _"Shego!"_

"Oh! Stop that goody two shoes character on me!"

"I mean it! I may not be a full time heroine but I still wouldn't want anything to happen to your employer! He could be a pain most of the time but he was your pain and you've lived with it for so many years!" Kim reasoned while she squeezed Shego's hand reassuringly.

"Yada-yada-yada!" Shego said then she smiled, "If I know Dr. D, he would have find a way to get my help if he was in trouble, so for the meantime, I guess we should make the most of a Dr. D-free world right?"

Wade smiled, _"I think Shego has a point, there's no sense in beating yourselves over Dr. D when we don't have any idea where he is right now."_

Kim shook her head, "It seems I've been out voted…so okay, we'll wait for Dr. D to contact us then we could work out through that."

Shego smiled, "Rowr…" she growled before playfully pouncing on Kim, while Wade got the hint and disconnected.

And the playful women were interrupted by the chiming of the apartment's door bell…

KPKPKP

"**Finally I'm back together again!" the young man sad grinning, his angel like wings folding to be unseen and his arrow materializing out of thin air. He was on his way to his bed chamber when he was stopped by the presence of his mother…**

"**I believe you should head back to where you came from." The sweet voice of his mother Aphrodite said, she too was smiling**

"**But I have accomplished my work mother. I have put together two mortals who were deemed impossible to fall in love with each other." Eros replied excitedly**

**The beautiful goddess patted her son's shoulder lightly and then walked pass him and sat herself on the pristine white couch nearby, "Their abilities and stubbornness were the reasons they were blinded from love and you have successfully opened their eyes, despite the unapproved method you used, you still delivered."**

**Silence**

**Eros faced his mother, "So why should I go back?"**

"**We have meddled with human's affair for long, but we never do them directly anymore…not after the ancient time had progressed. No one can speak about us and your method doesn't involve the two women alone, you have made a chaos and that if any from the Olympians knew of what you did, then they will expect to be given liberty on meddling with humans directly as you did." The woman explained**

"**But…"**

"**And I was told to ask you to give a message to the women you've just helped."**

**Eros scrunched his forehead, "What message?"**

"**It seemed Troy's tactical soldiers were able to abduct a blue skinned mortal and that he was willing to help them build something that would gain them the upper hand."**

"**The man from the future…"**

"**Well he seemed lacking on the mythology department and he has no knowledge of the Trojan War, but still his skill could change history and it's not good."**

**Silence**

"**I did recall putting the blue man inside a palace, protected from everyone…"**

**The mother looked at her son, "Everyone except Ares?"**

**Eros sighed, "I think I over did this mission." He said smiling, "I should perhaps fly to them…" he looked at his mother's shaking head, "What?"**

"**You are to go back to them looking like the way when you left them. We can't risk other humans knowing about our existence."**

**Silence**

"**So If I'll be a baby again…how could I relay the message?"**

**Aphrodite stood up, stepped closer to her son and hugged him, "I have faith in you, you could do it." Then she vanishes into thin air**

**Eros sighed, "Me and my big mouth." He said before turning around, back to where he came in and disappeared.**

KPKPKP

"Can't anyone give us some fucking time off!" Shego shouted upon hearing the door bell ringing

"Shego language!"

"The fuck princess! Mosses ain't here anymore so I could curse all I want and no baby would hear it!"

"But I could…"

"So?"

"I don't like it…much,"

Shego smiled, "Well if you got to take me, you have to take all of me and that includes my wide curse vocabulary."

Silence

"I think I could change that…"

"Princess…"

"In time Shego…in time…"

Another ringing

"I'm quite beneath you so if you don't like to answer the door Shego, you could get off me so I could…"

Shego raised her eyebrows on Kim, "No puppy dog pout?"

Kim smiled and shook her head no, "What's the use? You're immune to it right?"

Shego smiled, "Riiiight…" then she stood up and heads to the door, peaked on the hole and when she found no one, she opened it.

Kim frowned when she heard the older woman shouted, "FUCK!" she hurriedly stood up and went to get her woman out o the door just in case there's trouble and prevent the ex-thief from burning someone or something outside. "What's the matter…"

Kim's plan was forgotten when she saw what was on Shego's arms…"Mosses?"

Shego looked at Kim, "I think he's back Kimmie…"

"Oh my God…"

The End

Oh yes folks…this is the end of the story. It is open ended because I just wanted to write something about Shego and Kim getting together and Cupid as the reason.

I'm not writing any epilogue, but this story is open for anyone who wants to write a sequel and it could be like a challenge. The idea I had for a sequel was Kim and Shego taking care of baby Eros which they still call Mosses, but the Mythological world was plunged into chaos due to Eros tactic that was learned by Ares who decided to become a mortal and start war on the warless world of Kim Possible, but Ares could not live in that world as him so…that's the writer's choice on how to do that. So since Ares makes a move, Zeus should counter to keep the balance hence sent a warrior to stop Ares and right what Eros had made. He sent Xena…so wherever Xena is, Gabriel follows! Hahahahaha. They too could not live in that world as them…so that's it.

Oh yeah the challenge was KIGO crossover with Xena right?


End file.
